gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
GoddessRosal1na
GoddessRosal1na is one of the most famous users to ever roam GameFAQs. Their trolling will honestly put you to shame and in place. *giggles hysterically* ''On GameFAQs'' They always write in italics and caused the giggles hysterically trend, due to their constant hysterial giggling. They will also give you blessing if they feel sympathy for a user. They are known for making constant 100+ topics. GoddessRosal1na likes to get people mad and succeeds in doing so. THEY HURTFUL MY FEELINGS!!! He/She/It then proceeds to drink their salty tears. ''Influence'' There is a reason people are scrambling for a bold gimmick these days. Giggles hysterically has become iconic on the boards and GoddessRosal1na has gotten several mock accounts.She also started a meme with Goddesses and 1's in place of the letter I and L. She has also become a meme herself. ''Possible Alts'' It is highly speculated that Captain Fetish, the owner of the account named R0sal1na, is indeed GoddessRosal1na. GoddessRosal1na also made the account named HiImDasiyOhYeah and trolled Michaeloll with it, only for it to get banned shortly after it was amazing while it lasted. Edit: The former rumor about Captain_Fetish owning this account is highly unlikely to be true, since he hasn't shown his face on the website in months and his R0sal1na account is still alive; in fact, said R0sal1na account has called GoddessRosal1na an impostor on multiple occasions. ''100+ Topic Streak'' GoddessRosa1ina has gotten a lot of attention for having all of their topics reach over 100 posts. They have yet to make a topic that fails to reach the landmark. Here are the topics. There are currently 15 and counting. 5 of them being 500's. *''178 posts (Archived)'' : [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69494916 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69494916] *''107 posts (Archived)'' : [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69505437 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69505437] *''109 posts (Archived)'' : [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69514239 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69514239] *''119 posts (Archived)'' : [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69526854 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69526854] *''109 posts (Archived)'' : [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69533679 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69533679] *''298 posts (Archived)'' : [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69544201 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69544201] *''129 posts (Deleted)'' : [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69550229 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69550229] *''101 posts (Archived)'' : [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69564133 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69564133] *''196 posts (Deleted -_-)'' : [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69570645 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69570645] *''126 posts (Archived)'' : [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69590172 http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69590172] *''500 posts (About 3 days)'' :http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69601699 *''500 posts (2 hours & 39 minutes, 3rd fastest 500 on record)'' :http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69630996 *''500 posts (About 5 hours)'' :http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69644761 *500 posts (2 hours & 23 minutes, 2nd fastest 500 on record) :http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69763160 * 500 posts (About 6 hours) : http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69785348 ''Board Memes Started'' * Several Mock Accounts with Goddess or a 1 replacing an I or l * The HTML typing *''Giggles hysterically*'' * The 1 trend *''Steps on you* - This was actually started indirectly by a user named MetaFalconPunch's former signature that read "Kraid: (steps on you)," which R0sal1na would then parody due to her foot fetish gimmick. GoddessRosal1na, according to R0sal1na, stole this from her.'' ''Relationships'' ''Michaeloll ''It seems GoddessRosal1na gets along well with Michaeloll despite having polar opposite views in everything. ''Sylawatch ''Sylawatch and GoddessRosal1na are good friends and are always causing trouble to users they don't like. ''BluePeachClone ''GoddessRosal1na constantly flirt with BluePeachClone. Despite their differing views love exists between these two. They secretly wanna . ''DeZA ''No explanation needed. This is GR's bae. Both are part of the wUlfpack. DeZA: Wait who wrote that? lmao. Why no explanaition? Rosalina is a basic pawg that I LOVE ''Radori ''They were off on the wrong foot but both are fine with each other now <3. Married to GoddessRosal1na as of 7/08/2014. ''Bellagio ''Bellagio ped the trolling torch to GR and praises her ability to get mive topics and get people talking and mimicking her. ''NintendoIsBeast ''Always arguing about Toon Zelda and Rosalina. GR secretly loves the beastly. BigBootyJynxCategory:Queen GoddessRosal1na and BigBootyJynx do not get along whatsoever. They are constantly fighting over who has more power over the Smash Bros. boards. They hate each other with a fiery pion. And destroy and derail various topics. ''MandyMooMooo ''GoddessRosal1na absolutely loves this sweetie. Except when she praises BigBootyJynx. GR loves how supportive Mandy is with their topics.. ''ComeOnToadette ''GoddessRosal1na loves this sweet little shroom on both Smash boards and Mario Kart boards. ''Shaneikua ''GoddessRosal1na respects Shaneikua for making this amazing wiki and although GoddessRosal1na hasn't seen much of her posts she knows sylawatch loves her, so she must be great. Category:Users Category:Temple of Xod Category:Diabolical Masterminds Category:Champion of the People Category:Iblis Trigger Category:Squidward Category:S Category:Friends of Kristoff Category:Ultra Category:Mature Users Category:Rosalina Supporters Category:Bull Waifus Category:Articles about a person written in the style of that person Category:Master Category:Bad Characters